Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With advances in electronics, integrated circuit, computing and networking technologies, applications, such as, but not limited to, multimedia applications or scientific computing, have become more computational intensive. SIMD computing generally offers improved execution performance over scalar computing. However, efficient carry propagation for addition of two arbitrary long integer numbers remains a challenge.